retypegatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ayakashi
"The truth was...no one wants to acknowledge the truth...they fear it. I was unable to teach them all on my own, and I felt ashamed, a stain to our people." - Ayakashi after the battle with the Baron Ayakashi is the Grand Historian of Tarpaulin. Info *Name: Ayakashi *Age: Unknown *Birthday: Unknown *Pokemon: Reshiram *Type: Fire/Ghost *Familiar: Name Unknown *Height: 5'6" *Sexuality: Straight *Moveset: * **Blue Flare **Ominous Wind **??? **??? **??? **??? **??? *Ability: Turboblaze *Hair Color: Silver, with purple at the tips *Eye Color: Purple *Skin Color: Pale *Features and Notes: **Ayakashi has a pair of ghostly wings. **She also has scars on her back where a pair of wings would normally be on a person. **Her arms are wrapped up in bandages. Personality Ayakashi, unlike her opposite, is a woman about truth. She values honesty and believes that justice will always prevail. However, she is unable to lie, and must always tell the truth. She is also aware that others do not wish to hear the truth, so she is able to keep silent as well. Also unlike the Baron, Ayakashi is a gentle being and not very confident in her leadership skills. History What is known of Ayakashi so far is that she was killed during the Legendary War. She and the Baron fled to the Labyrinth under the Sandy Fields. Their pursuers right behind them, the Baron threw himself in the way to protect Aya, only to lose his leg and his head. The Reshiram fell into a state of shock, and chose to remain beside her fallen companion, her wings torn from her back before she was finally killed. She awoke much later, as a Ghost type, along with the Baron. The two of them soon learned the struggles of being a ghost, and even worse, the deaths that occurred in the following war between Vercingetorix and Artexerxes sickened them. With ghosts feared back then, Ayakashi and the Baron established the city of Pharora beyond the Ghost Gate as a place for the spirits of the undead to retreat. But things did not always go so smoothly. Ayakashi was tasked to educate the living about the ghosts, and the terrors of war. Unfortunately, it proved to be a great struggle, and it led to many arguments between her and the Baron. Ayakashi wanted to do things on her own, and was afraid of admitting her mistakes. After one particularly heated fight, she lashed out and struck the Baron, before storming out of Pharora, declaring how she did not need him anymore - the only lie she ever truly spoke. Back on Tarpaulin, the war between Artexerxes and Vercingetorix grew, as were the numbers of the deceased. Ayakashi, hurt and ashamed, hid away in her old home, buried under the sands by the labyrinth, wanting nothing more to do with bloodshed. During her isolation, she started to write down the history of Tarpaulin and the wars, while coming to terms with what she had done to the Baron. By the time she got the courage to try and return to Pharora, she found that the war had ended...and the Ghost Gate was sealed. Ayakashi soon established the city of Tulit, as well as the Library of Tulit, where a path to her home remains hidden, and where she spent her endless time writing the archives of the island. Sometime during this, she aquired the Normal Shard. Current History The Ghost Gate After years of hiding away in Tulit, only coming into sunlight when she was not writing, Ayakashi sensed that the Ghost Gate had finally opened. She almost immediately met with Mizamara, asking that she be the one to travel into the gate to speak with the Baron. She was granted permission, but she had to wait for a party to be assembled first - both the Reshiram and Giratina suspected that things would not go as smoothly as they would have liked. Aya had already traveled through the Ghost Gate by the time the exploration party was prepared, and she waited patiently at the edge of the Skullyard. Upon meeting the explorers, she explained that she had something to do, and that the Baron would most likely attack them - and she was correct. The ghosts of Pharora were not only terrified of the 'living' explorers, but of the Reshiram as well - a moment that demoralized her. When they finally met the Baron, she was unable to speak up, and the Ghost Gate Guardian attacked almost immediately. Ayakashi was held back during the battle by the guards, but she managed to break free a few times to sling a few attacks at the enraged Zekrom - something she did not particularly want to do. Once the Baron had fallen, she freed herself from the guards' grip, and hurried to his side, apologizing for her actions. Afterwards, while things were rather shakey initially, she and Baron reconciled, and she continued to visit Pharora to help rebuild the damages and to simply visit. The Normal Shard Ayakashi had been protecting the Normal Shard for some time, keeping it with her on her person. One day, while she was quietly working away in her study (with the Baron visiting), she got some unexpected company - a small group of people suddenly arrived from the direction of the old labyrinth. They had been doing some exploring in the Sandy Fields, only to fall into the labyrinth by mistake. Ayakashi and the Baron recognized one of the explorers - Ryouta - and the Reshiram deemed it time for the Normal Shard to be returned to its gate, and handed it over to the Whiscash, triggering the Normal Shard Event. Character Relationships Baron: Mizamara: Category:Npcs Category:Legendary